


Is it true?

by Susquip



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: "Katara she was my mom too""Well then you didn't love her the way I did""Katara"One comment sticks with Sokka for years.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Is it true?

"Katara she was my mom too" _you're not in this alone_

__

_"Well then you didn't love her the way I did"_

____

_"Katara"_ he said barely able to get the name out.

____

He knew it was just the heat of the moment that made her say that. There was no way she could actually think that. _Right?_

_____ _

Sokka's logical explanation didn't stop his throat from tightening.

_____ _

She was gonna leave. Just like mom. Just like dad. She was his baby sister, he was supposed to protect her.

_____ _

There was nothing he could do.

_____ _

So he tried the only thing that ever worked for him.

_____ _

He made it into a joke. He jokingly asked Aang to borrow momo.

_____ _

But it didn't work. It never works. It just pushes his feelings to later when they explode.

_____ _

Of course he's happy that Katara is back and safe. He just needs her to apologize. He needs her to take it back. He _needs_ to know she doesn't really believe that.

_____ _

But she never apologized.

_____ _

And every now and then, when he's alone, he thinks back to that day and wonders if it was in the heat of the moment or not. If she only said that because she was mad or if she really believes it.

_____ _

_He doesn't even remember her face._

_____ _

He's not the kind of person to bring up some random comment from years ago. He would never ask for an apology.

_____ _

But sometimes he wants to ask her if she really believed that. He would ask her if she believed it but what he really meant was...

_____ _

_is it true?_

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any constructive criticism is welcome :]


End file.
